These Truest of Feelings
by Lenixxx
Summary: Set several years after main storyline. Jester has certain feelings for a certain female knight but doesn't know how to say it. Unsure if this will be a oneshot or full story. I'll let you guys decide.


A/N Hey guys, Lenixxx here. It's been awhile and I recently wrote this story originally as a oneshot, but I see how much potential it has that I want you, the readers, to decide. Leave a comment and let me know if it should stay a oneshot or if I should continue this. Also, I've made a big decision to drop my other JatD story, Ninja of Kippernium. Ive been unable to write anything for it for a while and it was a very difficult decision I have to make to make other stories. So I hope you guys understand and enjoy this new story.

Thanks.

Theses Truest of Feelings

By

Lenixxx

"Ugh. Another broken string." said Jester, placing his lute beside him on his bed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. It was late and Jester had alot of things on his mind. Well mainly one thing. A cute, red haired thing he ran his hand through his long blonde hair. These certain feelings he felt for the knight had been around for a while, though he wasn't sure how to act upon them many times. Several years ago, when Jane was still in training, he almost told her, but hesitated because he didn't want to become a burden on her. He would have said something when she became a knight, but he didn't want to ruin the nights festivities. Though on that evening, Rake confessed to Pepper, who almost fainted from his moving speech.

Everyone was happy for them, though Jester was envious of Rakes courage. Jesters deepest fear was that if he confessed to Jane, their friendship would be ruined.

"I'm such a coward. Why can't I just tell her? I can stand in front a hall full of people and have them rolling in the aisles. But when I try to talk to Jane about how I feel, my chest tightens and I can't get the words out."

Jester lay in his bed, hands behind his head, thoughts flying through his head, unable to focus on a single one. Suddenly he heard a noise in Janes room above his. Jester hopped out of bed and ran to the window. Upon the castle wall stood the silhouette of a tall thin woman with short curly hair. She wore a white night gown that seemed to flow like river water in the evening breeze. Jane stood there on the wall staring out at the lake, listening to the sounds of the night. Jester stood by his window, gazing at her beauty. She had become quite attractive over the years, not that he hadn't always found her attractive. Even drenched in sweat, covered in dirt, and all other things covering the Earth, and she'd still be beautiful to Jester.

'Go on Jester, go out there and make with the talking. This is your chance to tell Jane how you truly feel.' Jester thought to himself as he grabbed his shoes and headed out the door.

Jane stood in silence, lost in her many thoughts. She let out a sigh as the breeze blew past her lean frame. The night air felt soothing and comfortable compared to her room with no ventilation.

"Don't you have an early patrol in the morning?" asked Jester as he ascended the stairs. Jane turned and smiled.

"Oh hello there Jester. I couldn't sleep. I've got alot on my mind."

"Same here Jane. Been a few restless nights for me."

"Oh? Would like to talk about whats on your mind Jester?"

Jester seemed to become a bit dodgy, averting eye contact.

" Well, you see Jane, it's not exactly my problem you see. It's more of a fellow jesters."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I see."

"Well this fellow jester happens to like a uh... certain female knight, you see?" said Jester, stammering. 'Smooth Jester, very smooth.'

"Clearly." said Jane.

"And you see, Jane, this jester just doesn't..."

"... Know exactly how to explain these certain feelings toi this certain female knight?" said Jane, finishing Jesters sentence for him.

"Umm... Exactly. But he's extremely afraid that his feelings won't reciprocated, and their friendship they share might not withstand the words I - I mean, he has to say."

"Well, Jester," said Jane, walking closer to Jester, " tell this fellow jester of yours that he just has to go for this _certain female night._ If not, he may regret it."

Jester looked up to see Jane inches from his face. Jester could see the brightness of her emerald eyes and could count every freckle on her face. His heart began to race. Jane then turned to leave.

"Goodnight Jester. Hopefully your friend finds my advice usefull."

"Jane, wait."

Jane had opened her door when she turned to face Jester.

"Yes?"

Jester felt as if he would vomit. 'What are you waiting for? Tell her. Tell HER!'

Jester walked over to Jane and said, "Thank you Jane. I shall send him a letter in the morning."

'Dammit!'

Jane smiled, nodded, and closed the door behind her. Jester stood there for a moment, then fell onto Janes door, slamming his fists in to the hard wood. But what was odd was the delayed thud from the other side. Jester placed his palms on the door and said, "Umm... Jane? Are you there?"

A moment of silence.

"Y- yes."

"May I say something with complete and total honesty?" Jester was nervous and his voice was shakey.

"Sure." Janes voice was equally shakey.

"I... have certain... feelings for you for quite a while and I was wondering if if you felt the same feelings for, well, you know... me?"

There was silence from Janes end. The only sound to be heard was the wind rustling through the trees. Jester shook his head and turned to head back to his room when he heard Janes door open. Jester turned to see a crying Jane.

"What's wrong Jane?" said Jester, extremely worried about the answer. Jane then smiled, and said, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

Jester swiftly walked towards Jane, putting his right hand behind her head, his fingers interlacing with the short curly hairs, his left hand reaching the small of her back, pulling Jane close to his body. Their lips met with a unrelenting passion. Her body felt warm and so welcoming. The way his lips felt on hers was almost to much for her to handle. At last, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Jane, I'm so sorry I didn't say something sooner, I-"

Jane placed her index finger on his and said, "It's alright Jester. You needed time. That's all. No apology needed."

Jester smiled, the worry completely expelled from his conscience. He pulled Jane into another kiss, and then they walked into Janes room and lay on Janes bed. Jester held Jane in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep. The only dreams to be had were of tomorrows fortunes together.


End file.
